An Angel
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: As Logan thinks about suicide, an angel comes to stop him. Rated pg-13 for refernce to suicide.


An Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, never will.  
  
A/N: This is not about the episode where Logan was gonna kill himself. I only used the idea the was gonna do it. All words in italics are what is happening as Logan and Mike watch. That may not make sense now, but if I say more, it'll give to much away.  
  
  
  
Logan sat in his wheelchair, gun in hand. He raised the gun to his head. His finger sat lightly against the trigger. As he slowly pushed his finger against the trigger, a flash of light blinded him, causing him to drop the gun.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"What? Who said that?" Logan asked, pointing the gun around the room.  
  
"I did." A man said stepping in front of Logan.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mike. I am an angel. I've been sent to change your mind."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Don't pretend not to know. I know what you were going to do with that gun."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like I said I'm angel. I see everything. I am here to show you what will happen if you kill yourself." Mike snapped his fingers and Logan was suddenly standing-on air.  
  
He looked down warily at the city below him. "Did I mention I'm afraid of heights?"  
  
"Don't look down." Mike commented as he grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him through the sky.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Mike snapped his fingers again. He and Logan were lowered to the ground.  
  
"Hey this is where Max works. What are we doing here?"  
  
"This is what was happening at the time you were holding the gun." Mike answered.  
  
They walked inside Jam Pony.  
  
"Max" Logan called.  
  
"They can't see you or hear you Logan. Your not really here."  
  
Max was shoving things into her locker.  
  
"So whatcha doin tonight Boo?" Original Cindy asked Max. "Coming to Crash tonight?"  
  
"Nah. Gonna head over to Logan's, see if he'll whip up another culinary miracle."  
  
"Yeah right. You go over there to much, to just eat dinner and play chess. Come on admit it-your banging Logan."  
  
"What's that?" Logan asked confused by Cindy's words.  
  
"Max is having sex with Logan?" Sketchy said as he approached the lockers, answering Logan's question.  
  
"No. We're just friends."  
  
"Yeah Boo. If you say so."  
  
"I say so." Max grabbed her bag and left.  
  
She walked out side in the rain, and got on her motorcycle.  
  
Mike grabbed Logan's arm and they were in the air again. They floated over the city, Max riding below them on her motorcycle. Once again they were at Logan's apartment. Logan looked around and saw his body lying on the floor, surrounded by blood.  
  
The door opened. Max walked inside, dripping from the rain "Logan?" she walked into the computer room, and found his body.  
  
She fell to the floor and rolled him over. "OMG Logan! No, no, no." She leaned her head against his chest, not hearing a hear beat. Quickly she grabbed his wrist, which had no pulse. "No! Logan! Who did this?" She looked around and saw the gun. Picking it up, she saw it was Logan's. "Logan, why? Why?" She began crying.  
  
Slowly she got up and walked to the phone. She hit the button labeled Bling.  
  
"Bling. It's Max. Come to Logan's quick. He's dead." She hung up the phone and began crying harder.  
  
Logan said nothing. He just stared down at the image of Max crying beside his body. He had never seen Max cry. And now he had caused her to cry.  
  
"Is this what you want to happen Logan?" Mike asked.  
  
Logan slowly shook his head. "Can I go back now?" he whispered.  
  
"No, there's more." Mike said as the door opened once again.  
  
"Max! Where are you?" Bling followed the sound of Max crying, to the computer room.  
  
"What happened? He asked quietly.  
  
"I think he killed himself. His gun is here." She nodded towards the floor where the gun was sitting.  
  
"Bling looked down at Logan. "Come on Max." He pulled her to her feet. they walked into the living room. Max sat on the couch crying. Bling picked up the phone.  
  
After a minute he put it down. "An ambulance is coming to bring him to the hospital."  
  
A little while later Logan's body was taken away.  
  
"You okay Max?"  
  
"Can you just leave? I kinda wanna be alone Bling."  
  
"Yeah sure. Call me if you need anything." He quietly left the apartment.  
  
Max stood at the window staring out at the city as it rained. Raindrops rolling down the window matched her tears.  
  
Mike snapped his fingers.  
  
Logan sat in his wheelchair, gun in hand. He raised the gun to his head. His finger sat lightly against the trigger. As he slowly pushed his finger against the trigger, Max flashed though his mind. He lowered the gun. Wheeling over to his desk he emptied the gun of it's bullets and threw them into the garbage. He put the gun back in his desk and rolled to the window. Watching the water roll down the window.  
  
"Hey Logan!" Max walked into his apartment. She stood next to him by the window. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. But I had the weirdest dream last night. An angel came to me and showed me what would happen if..." he stopped.  
  
"If what?"  
  
"Um nothing. It's not gonna happen. Ever."  
  
"Okay, then. Why don't you whip up another culinary miracle and then I'll whip your ass in chess?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Max went towards the kitchen, Logan following behind, smiling. 


End file.
